The Duck and the Trainer
by KingHuffman
Summary: Fanmake of 'The Thief and the Cobbler'. When the Golden Balls are stolen, a cobbler, Ash Ketchum, a Princess, Misty, and a duck thief named Daffy must save Narnia and the Olympians from Rothbart, King Hyperion, and the Titans. Ash x Misty, Danny x June!
1. Chapter one: The Trouble Begins

The Thief and the Trainer

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my OCs. Okay?

Author's notes: This is a fanmake of, and I quote, the 'awful version' of what was to be Richard Williams' masterpiece. But hey, I grew up with this movie. Matthew Broderick was the voice of Tack and Jennifer Beals was the voice of Princess Yum-Yum. To make this fanmake unique in my way, I'm going to give it a few twists and turns, like I normally do in all of my stories.

Chapter one; The Trouble Begins

**KingHuffman Presents**

**A KingHuffman Story**

**Starring the voices of**

**Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum**

**Michele Knots as Misty Waterflower**

**Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck**

**Billy West as Bugs Bunny**

**Bob Bergen as Porky Pig**

**Robin Williams as Batty Koda**

**Eddie Murphy as Mushu the Dragon**

**Dom DeLuise (May he rest in peace) as Jeremy the Crow**

**Pierce Brosnan as King Arthur **

**Nicholas Cage as Balthazar Blake**

**Jack Palance (May he also rest in peace) as Rothbart**

**Will Arnett as Vlad Vladikoff**

**Steven Weber as Charlie B. Barkin**

**Bill Murray as Garfield**

**Patton Oswald as Remy the Rat**

**Mickey Rourke as King Hyperion**

**David Kauffman as Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**Lara Jill Miller as Juniper 'June' Lee**

**Zachary Levi as Ryan Huffman, Captain of the Guards**

**Mandy Moore as Jesse B. Reynolds**

**Luke Evans as Zeus**

**Kellan Lutz as Poseidon**

**Isabel Lucas as Athena**

**Corey Sevier as Apollo**

**Daniel Sherman as Ares**

**Ralph Fiennes as Hades**

**Richard Yearwood as Donkey Kong AKA DK**

**Andrew Sabiston as Diddy Kong**

**Joy Tanner as Candy Kong**

**Louise Vallance as Dixie Kong**

**Tara Strong as Tiny Kong**

**Tom Kenny as Lanky Kong**

**Michael Clarke-Duncan as Chunky Kong**

**Ziggy Marley as Funky Kong**

**Christopher Lloyd as Cranky Kong**

**Miriam Margoyles as Wrinkly Kong**

**Glenn Cose as Granny Puckett**

**And**

**Michelle Yeoh as The Soothsayer**

**In**

**The Duck and the Trainer**

**Fanmake of 'The Thief and the Cobbler'**

**Songs by DarkPaladinmon**

**Costumes by Batthan and Nobodiez**

**Weapons and Props by airnaruto45**

**Setting Design by Hikari Ino**

**Script by Starzilla and slpytlak**

**Special Effects by Xemnas1992 and Darth Ben Valor**

**Choreography by Ben10Magician and Detective88**

**Music by Alan Menken, Hans Zimmer, Tyler Bates, Trevor Morris and Vangelis**

**Action Scenes by TLSoulDude, Sgt. Reynol and Lunatic121**

**Produced by JusSonic and Neros Urameshi**

**Directed by KingHuffman**

Just as the credits were over, a few shooting stars were flying throughout the night sky.

That's when we heard the voice of a narrator.

"Legend has it...that each shooting star is actually an Old Narnian Knight riding across the Heavens and at the center of every star is an ancient story untouched by time..." Said the narrator.

Then we got a glimpse into a cloud enshrouded ball.

"Long before the tales of Nemoladdin and Collie Baba, the first Old Narnian Knight was chosen...but also long before that...there was...the Great War."

The ball of cloud began to thunder as we saw two huge mountains facing parallel to one another.

One mountain was bursting with fire and magma.

The other mountain was filled with light and there was a Grecian style palace on top.

"And of course, this was the War of the Heavens. The Ten Year war between the Titans on Mount Othrys..." The narrator said as we got a glimpse of the fiery mountain, Mount Othrys, and shapes of human like figures covered in ash and soot, wearing brownish unique helmets.

"...and the Olympians on Mount Olympus, led by the Big Three, Zeus..." The narrator said as we got a glimpse of the shiny mountain, Mount Olympus, and a few figures clad in golden armor and golden helmets, and we got a glimpse of a man with a Luke Evans like face carrying a magical golden sword with a bluish light in the blade.

"...Poseidon..."

Then a young Kellan Lutz like man adorned in a strange fish like helmet and carrying a silver trident in his hand appeared.

"...And Hades."

Finally we got a glimpse of Hades, who was ghostly pale, clad in black, had a Ralph Fiennes like face, a long set of greyish black hair, a greyish black beard, and icy blue eyes, and he carried a long sword with a blackish light in the blade.

"The Great War had ravaged the world...but in the end, the Olympians were victorious and had the Titans forever imprisoned within the bowls of Mount Tartarus..."

We got a look of Zeus and his fellow Olympians ruling from Mount Olympus and of the Titans imprisoned from within a great prison cell within Mount Tartarus.

Zeus was seen on top of the sky, Poseidon ruling from the sea, and Hades...suffering alone in the Underworld.

"Zeus became King of the Sky and the Gods...Poseidon, King of the Sea...and Hades, tricked by Zeus, was left to rule the Underworld alone in darkness and in misery..."

Then a scene was shown of Human men, Elves, Dwarves, Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs and other odd creatures kneeling towards statues of the Gods.

"As a reward for their devoted service to Olympus, the natives of Narnia were given many gifts...among them were the Blade of Olympus, the legendary blade of Zeus, the Epirus Bow, which would be used against any dark enemy...and three magical golden balls..." The narrator said.

"But enough of that...now, where would destiny find someone so courageous and pure of heart?" The narrator asked as the ball uncurled to reveal a beautiful set of grassy fields.

"Amidst the greeny fields of Beruna and across the Western Woods lay the great golden city of Cair Paravel, and at its center, an enchanted castle dedicated to the Gods, reason, justice and goodness."

Then we looked up at the highest tower of Cair Paravel.

"High atop its tallest tower were the three Golden Balls given to the Narnians by the Gods, whose magic protected it from the evil Hyraklian King Hyperion and his armies of darkness."

We got a look at the Golden Balls which showed us a vision of Xerxes and his Persian Army.

The next thing you know, the Balls had disappeared which could mean only one thing.

"According to the prophecy, if the Balls were ever removed, Cair Paravel and all of Narnia, would be in great danger. But that wasn't the worst part."

We also got a look into the treasury of Cair Paravel where a certain bow was being kept.

"What made it worse...was that if the Epirus Bow fell into the wrong hands, it would be used to release the Titans from their prison in Mount Tartarus and bring about a new Dark Age for mankind."

That's when blood red clouds engulfed the tower, and the scene changed to a red sky and mountainous regions far from Cair Paravel.

"With only the Kingdom of Narnia left to conquer, the evil legions of Hyperion were on the march."

Then a fat man with a brownish beard, darkish blue eyes and a Mickey Rourke like face dressed in barbarian attire and a malicious looking mask, obviously King Hyperion of Hyraklium, or Crete, appeared triumphant with a war flag in his hands. "We have...VICTORY AGAIN!"

The Cretans, who had emerged victorious raised their weapons in the air and cheered.

"Hyperion! Hyperion! Hyperion! Hyperion! Hyperion! Hyperion!"

The Cretan army consisted of light and heavy infantry, archers, light and heavy cavalry and worse...they had a terrible reputation for leaving death in their wake, leaving not one man, woman or child alive.

Their weaknesses? Almost all the Cretans had no armor and they were built for speed and manueverability, not for long grueling battles.

No matter, with the advantage of huge numbers, which many considered to be half a million, this was without a doubt the most massive army ever assembled against Narnia.

As the Cretans cheered for Hyperion over the corpses of fallen Narnians, who were all caught unprepared.

However, amidst the cheering Cretans, a small brave little pig dressed in blue overalls named Hampton J. Pig struggled to get on a horse and ride off.

Even though Hampton's back was filled with arrows and a battle standard Cretan flag, the little pig had to get on a horse and fast.

"Must...warn...ah...the King!" Hampton said as he got on a kiger mustang named Spirit.

"Soon I shall conquer Narnia, find the Epirus Bow and end the reign of the Gods!" Hyperion replied to his troops as Hampton rode off.

"Come on, Spirit, we gotta get to Cair Paravel." Hampton edged on to Spirit, who nodded as they rode towards the castle of Cair Paravel.

"But the evil power-hungry King Hyperion had, in his own arrogance, overlooked one fearless scout, Hampton J. Pig, who went to warn Cair Paravel before it was too late." The narrator said as Hampton rode as fast as Spirit could take him and the screen blackened.

Then the scene changed to the City of Cair Paravel once again.

"As for who was going to stand up against Hyperion's endless hordes, that's where our tale truly begins. Forgive me if I didn't introduce myself, my name is Ash, Ash Ketchum. Little did I know was that the shooting star that I had seen the night before was to be my own."The narrator, now revealed to be Ash Ketchum, said as we finally got a look at the kid who was destined to save Narnia and the Gods of Mount Olympus from the dreaded Cretans.

He was a well built fifteen year old Asian boy and he had spiky black hair, amber brown eyes, and he wore a blue hoody with a white collar over a white t-shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans from Arizona™, black-and-red tennis shoes, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Plus, he wore a red cap with a black stripe and a blue arch and dot on it, and he was napping.

Also on Ash's neck was a shining pendant of Elven craft called the Evenstar.

He did not know or remember where he got it from, but it was the only thing he remembered from his past.

"At the time, I was just a poor orphan with no memory of my past, except for this pendant, the Evenstar. What its significance was, I didn't know at the time. I was merely working as a cobbler's apprentice and life was simple, but I had the three best friends in the whole world; Batty Koda, Mushu and Jeremy." Ash narrated as we also saw three figures sleeping next to him.

The first was small bat with a brown body, black wings, a tuft of blonde hair, and crazy eyes with red irises named Batty Koda.

The second was a crow with a purple bandana around his neck and an orange beak named Jeremy.

And the third figure was a small red Dragon with a long yellow Chinese moustache, a hissing forked tongue and sea blue eyes named Mushu.

"Little did I know was that all that was about to change. Not too far away in another part of the city lived a duck. A greedy, lisping, narcissistic, fame-loving duck named Dafficus 'Good-To-His-Mother' Duck, or Daffy as everyone called him, and his partners, Bugs Bunny, a street-wise and funny rabbit, and a friendly, yet stuttering pig named Porky Pig." Ash narrated as he accidentally hammered his thumb and went back to sleep.

A few blocks down from Ash's place, we could see a fountain of majestic beauty, but underneath its wall were an anthromorphic black feathered duck with a hint of white on his neck and an orange beak named Daffy Duck, who had flies flying over his head, meaning he hadn't taken a bath in many years.

Sleeping at Daffy's feet was an anthromorphic pig wearing a blue vest and a red tie.

Also at his side was a grey and white furred bunny with a pink nose and white gloves named Bugs Bunny.

Since it was morning, Daffy decided to wake up his sleeping partner. "Porky? Porky?" Daffy said softly before he went towards Porky's ear and screamed loudly.

"PORKY! BUGS!"

This caused the pig and rabbit to jump awake and catch his breath. "Has the su-su-su-. Is it morning already, Daffy?" Porky asked.

"Eh, what's up...Duck?" Bugs asked.

"Yes, it's morning now Porky. Okay, Bugs. Let's see if I can remember what I did. I've read the paper, here's some coffee." Daffy said as he gave Porky and Bugs both a cup of coffee, which they were able to finish in less than a minute.

"Now it's time for the three of us to get to work." Daffy said as he spotted a saddle and hid it in his pockets.(Don't ask how he did it.)

"My, my, my." Daffy said as he and Porky went of their hiding place.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-Daffy, I really don't think we should be doing this." Porky stuttered.

"Doing what, Porky?" Daffy asked in annoyance.

Why were Porky and Bugs always be this nervous, rebellious and questioning about what they did everyday?

"St-st-st-st-st-. Taking stuff that doesn't belong to us! One of these days we're gonna get caught and it'll be all your fault!" Porky complained.

"Porky's right, Daffy. If we're caught stealing, Captain Ryan's gonna have your head for a trophy." Bugs agreed.

"My fault? My fault? Porky, Bugs, we live on the streets, and on the streets, there's only one rule; steal what you need to to survive or die of hunger. And I am NOT gonna die with an empty belly. And besides, since when has Ryan or any of his 'Guards' ever caught us?" Daffy stated, making his point.

"Still I have a bad feeling about this, Daffy." Bugs said.

"Daffy took his job very seriously, though Porky and Bugs would always complain about Daffy's bizarre methods. Daffy would steal anything. Especially anything golden." Ash narrated as Daffy dragged Porky and Bugs along and he saw an old woman with poofy grey hair. She wore dark green glasses, a pink coat, a green shirt, blue slippers on her feet and she wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace on her neck.

Her name was Granny Puckett, the nanny to King Arthur's adopted daughter Princess Misty and she was carrying something that looked like something golden.

Something that Daffy wanted so badly.

"Look Porky, Bugs! There's something golden right now." Daffy said with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Daffy, you wouldn't think of harming a defenseless old woman would you?" Porky asked in fear.

"You'd not only be caught stealing, but you'd also be charged with assaulting an old woman, Daffy." Bugs said in concern.

"Relax, my rabbit and piggy partners. Watch and learn." Daffy said confidently as he walked behind Granny.

'What does that old woman have in her hand?' Daffy thought to himself. 'A golden statue or-. Bananas?'

Daffy realized too late as he tried to steal the bananas, only for him to get grabbed by Granny, who was stronger than even he anticipated.

Before Granny was about to beat Daffy to a pulp, he looked at the audience, us, and gulped. "Mother."

Then Granny started beating the living daylights out Daffy, tossing him around and around, causing him to drop all the things that he had stolen over the years until she tied the duck crook in a knot.

Then she went back to carrying the bananas.

Porky and Bugs who witnessed the whole thing laughed a bit, but then went to help their partner out of his situation.

"Daffy! Are you okay?" Porky asked.

"Daffy. Can you hear us?" Bugs asked.

"Twinkle...twinkle...little...star." Daffy said as he collapsed with stars on his head.

"B-B-B-B-B-Bugs, we're gonna have a hard time trying to get Daffy out of that knot."

"Not while I've got my bag of tricks with me, Porky." Bugs said as he got out his bag and got a crowbar out.

A few moments later, Daffy, Bugs and Porky had found their way to Ash's cobbler shop.

"This place looks free of old ladies, Porky. You know Bugs. I've realized something. We could use some new shoes." Daffy said.

"But...but...but...but Daffy, we don't even wear shoes." Porky pointed out, much to Daffy's annoyance.

"Yeah...we didn't have any when we called Michael Jordan to help us against the Monstars." Bugs agreed.

"I know that. I'm just saying, we could do better with wearing shoes than stepping on razor sharp rocks." Daffy said as he and his rabbit and piggy partners looked upstairs.

"Now what Daffy thought he was gonna find in my cobbler shop, I'll never know, but that's where all the trouble started." Ash narrated.

"Hello! Is there anyone home?" Daffy asked loudly.

"Shh. Daffy, do you want us to get arrested for trespassing?" Porky said.

"And that's gonna be worse than if we're caught stealing." Bugs said.

"Sorry." Daffy said as he, Bugs and Porky climbed up the stairs and saw Ash sleeping.

"This place is like a dump. Nobody lives here like this except college kids." Daffy said to himself.

This however made the author, that's me, mad. "Hey! I resemble that remark!"

"Sorry, KingHuffman." Daffy said to no one in particular, breaking the fourth wall.

Then Daffy walked towards the sleeping cobbler and his friends.

'Well, the animals here don't have any pockets to pick, so I'll just have to see what this kid has on him.' Daffy thought to himself as he searched Ash's pocket only to find that it was empty.

That's when Ash bonked Daffy on the head without actually waking up.

Just as Daffy was about to leave, he got trapped by Ash's legs, which nearly choked him to death.

This caused Bugs and Porky to laugh a bit.

Meanwhile on the streets of Cair Paravel, a group of menacing paraders marched blowing horns, banging gongs and cracking whips at anyone who tried to get too close.

Then a group of Mafia style weasels named the Toon Patrol; Smart Ass, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy and Psycho, started throwing seeds and rose petals in the air. "Have no fear! Have no fear! Have no fear! Rothbart the Grand Vizier is here!"

The Toon Patrol shouted as more followers began to parade throughout the streets.

Back at the cobbler shop, Ash who was still sleeping, began stitching his own jeans and around Daffy's neck.

"Porky, Bugs, he's stitching me up like a boot. Sorry kid, but this boot was made for walking." Daffy said as he tried to get away.

But Bugs and Porky continued to laugh quietly.

Back on the streets, a figure was walking in a peculiar way.

He was a tall man with a bald head, though there was some sort of red hair on his head, a red moustache, reddish brown eyes, and he was clad in a black cape, a blue suit and huge black boots on his feet.

He also carried with him a certain sword once used by a certain Lord of the Underworld.

This man was Rothbart, one of King Arthur's two Grand Viziers.

"Everyone knew that the Enchanter, Rothbart, was immensely powerful. Over the years, he had gained the trust of King Arthur himself, but no one else's. Little did I know was that he had something to do with my past, but what was it? I was not so sure yet." Ash narrated.

Just as Daffy, Bugs and Porky were about to make their get away, Daffy was still stitched to Ash's jeans as the Trainer finally woke up and was startled.

The four began rolling down the stairs.

Batty was the first to wake up. "What? What's all the racket? Huh? Ash? Ash? Where are ya, buddy?" Batty asked as he looked around.

Jeremy yawned as he stretched his wings. "What a beautiful morning. Ha ha. Hey Batty." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, have you seen Ash?" Batty asked.

"Something tells me that Ash got stuck and is goin' down the streets." Mushu said.

"We gotta catch up with him then." Batty said as he, Jeremy and Mushu flew and ran towards Ash.

As Ash and the three crooks, well actually one crook and two reluctant assistants, landed outside of the cobbler shop, Ash's cobbler tools, including a few tacks fell out onto the street and in front of Rothbart's path.

As Rothbart made his way, he accidentally stepped on one of Ash's tacks which caused the Enchanter to scream in pain.

Rothbart grabbed his injured foot and hopped around in pain, until he noticed Ash who was walking backwards, due to Daffy, Bugs and Porky trying to get away.

Rothbart took a look at Ash but he did not notice the duck, rabbit or pig, and he looked somewhat convinced that he had seen this boy before, and Ash somehow looked at Rothbart in fear as if he met him somewhere.

But Rothbart was also looking at the Evenstar, which was around Ash's neck, as if he recognized it.

Well...whatever the case was, the silence was broken when Rothbart spoke up.

"Seize him! Take him! Seize him! Take him!" Rothbart said as the Toon Patrol began to taunt the Trainer.

Toon Patrol: **Take him**

**Or sieze him!**

**Take him**

**Or sieze him!**

**Take him**

**Or sieze him!**

"Take this brat and his vermin friends into the castle!" Rothbart demanded as a few Orc minions held their swords at Ash's neck and at the necks of Batty, Jeremy and Mushu.

This was not a good day for Ash or his friends.

However, most of the people were excited because their King was coming home from a great battle.

Chorus: **Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**

**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**

On top of a cliff, a Centaur spotted the warships approaching and blew a horn to signal the Narnians.

King Arthur was coming back!

A few Human women who had heard the horn were picking fruit, corn and other vegetables.

They smiled as they went towards the river, planning to welcome back their King and his returning platoons.

Chorus: **Steady as the beating drum**

**Singing to the cedar flute**

**Seasons go and seasons come**

**Bring the corn and bear the fruit**

**By the waters sweet and clean**

**Where the mighty sturgeon lives**

**Plant the squash and reap the bean**

**All the Earth our Mother gives**

Meanwhile in the castle, a man who looked like Nicholas Cage only with long grey hair and a Sorcerer's robes named Balthazar Blake, the second of Arthur's Grand Viziers, and his most trusted of the two, began teaching a young Wizard and Witch named Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley about a talisman that makes a rabbit image appear.

Then suddenly they heard chattering, which meant that Arthur had returned.

Chorus: **O Great Spirit, hear our song**

**Help us keep the ancient ways**

**Keep the sacred fire strong**

**Walk in balance all our days**

**Seasons go and seasons come**

**Steady as the beating drum**

**Plum to seed to bud to plum**

**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Steady as the beating drum**

Soon the soldiers got out of their warships as their King, Arthur Pendragon, a man in his late thirties to early forties with dark blue eyes, golden yellow hair, a golden yellow beard and clad in purple appeared from the head warship with a smile on his face.

It was great to be home.

Chorus: **Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**

**Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega**

**Ya-hi-ye ne-he hega**

The soldiers, including Arthur's Captain of the Guards, Ryan Monroe Huffman and his adopted little brother Danny Fenton/Phantom embraced their loved ones.

Arthur smiled as he walked towards Balthazar.

"Ka-ma wingapo Arthur." Balthazar said to Arthur in the Narnian tongue a bit.

"Ay-man-aycho, Balthazar. It's good to be home." Arthur said in a Pierce Brosnan like voice as he turned to his people.

"Chesk-cham-ay! The Telmarines have been driven from Narnia forever. With the help of our brothers, our lands and homes are safe and free once again."

This caused the crowd to cheer.

"Ha ha. I got to say, your return has bring joy to the people. Why, check out the smiling faces!" Balthazar said with a smile. Arthur smiled but then he realized something.

"However there's one smiling face I don't see. Where's my daughter?" Arthur asked as he looked around for Misty.

"You know Misty...she has her mother's spirit. She goes wherever her heart takes her." Balthazar answered.

Arthur smiled at his advisor's words, and he had a feeling that he would soon see his daughter soon enough.

Author's notes: Whew! Finally, I got the first chapter of this remake down. It took me a few days to finish it. Well, in the next chapter, Misty appears and feels that something is about to happen through song, and Ash is offered a place in the castle.

Batty (Sarcastically): Thank you so much Daffy! We're now gonna be sentenced to death thanks to you.

Daffy: Better you creeps than me, Bugs or Porky.

Me: Anyway, check out the references to Greek Mythology, The God of War franchise, Clash of the Titans (The 2010 version), Immortals (The recent Greek Myth film from 2011), Secret of Nimh, Ferngully, Mulan, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Swan Princess, Lord of the Rings, Pocahontas, Looney Tunes, Hoodwinked, Space Jam, Pokemon, The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), Harry Potter, and other animated and live-action films.

Until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. See ya all later, alligators.


	2. Chapter two: More than this

The Thief and the Trainer

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my OCs. Okay?

Author's notes: I was not expecting this fanmake of a classic that I grew up with to be that popular, nor did I expect Jus to even like this story...maybe it was just the promise of Danny x June, or my brilliant intellect, I will never know. However, sadly...I must change my mind about adding 'Just Around the Riverbend', because there are times when I must follow the script and some of this chapter IS one of those times. Now to answer some reviews...

Q-A The Authoress: I know that Return of Azula was up...but you haven't updated in a while...what's with that?

Jus: Trust me, it's a good movie...and this was Vincent Price's last noted film role, what with him being the voice of the villain Zigzag and all that what not.

Sonicfighter: I'm sorry but I cannot add Alexander, but I can add a certain twist from 300, as to hold the Heraklions back until the Narnian armies are ready for war.

Ben10magician: Thanks for letting me adopt The Wizard of Narnia.

DisneyGal: I can hardly wait myself.

JDS196GUY: Yeah it was funny.

Detective88: I like this version, too.

Chapter two: More Than This

Meanwhile, on one side of the castle of Cair Paravel, we got a look into a fanciful room.

In the room were a sleeping German Shepherd with a blue collar and gold license tag, a fat orange tabby cat who was sleeping next to the dog, and a grayish blue rat with a pink nose who was watching over them.

Granny had just arrived in the room, humming a sweet tune as she carried the bananas.

"Good morning, Remy. Charlie. Garfield." She said.

This caused Charlie and Garfield to wake up.

"Mornin' Granny." Charlie yawned.

"Is it breakfast time yet, Granny? Because I am starving." Garfield said as his stomach growled.

"Ugh...Garfield, is eating...ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?" Remy asked in annoyance.

"Heh. Story of my life, Remy." Garfield shrugged.

"Charlie, Granny, I don't understand as to why Misty puts up with Garfield's laziness." Remy complained.

"I know you're upset, Remy. But Garfield's a pretty lazy cat. That's all there is to that." Charlie shrugged.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't have foul, stinking dog breath or carry the Plague, Charlie." Garfield retorted, though Remy got a bit mad hearing that.

"Oh is that some crack about rats? Come on and say that to my face, you overgrown furball!" Remy challenged.

"Ugh...Garfield, Remy, we can't argue like this. Besides, Misty's coming." Charlie said as a young girl with fiery red hair, teal eyes wearing a yellow and teal regal dress appeared from a curtain filled part of the room.

This had to be Princess Misty, King Arthur's adopted daughter.

"Good morning!" Granny said happily, though Misty sighed in sadness.

"Why what's the matter, Princess?"

"Oh...what's wrong Misty? You don't feel like yourself today." Charlie asked in concern.

"I'm in a royal wreck, Charlie. Granny." Misty said as she sat down in a chair in front of her mirror.

"What do you mean, Misty? What's goin' on?" Remy asked.

"Did you lose something? Or are you feeling hungry?" Garfield asked.

"I know I could more...if I just had the chance." Misty explained as Granny placed her crown on her head and her heart-shaped earrings on her ears.

"This life I live in regal splendor...seems a waste. It's all pomp and circumstance, Granny." Misty explained some more.

"Well, that's the penalty of being a Princess, Misty." Granny said trying to soothe Misty, who stretched out her arms as Granny placed her arm bands on her arms.

"If I could help Daddy instead of just sitting by his side all the time..." Misty said as she walked towards a model of Cair Paravel with models of people and such.

Then the adopted Princess picked up a model of a person.

"If I could help just one person...maybe then he'd understand that there's more to me. I'd be doing something useful." Misty said softly.

"Ugh...Charlie, Garfield, why do I get the feeling that a song's coming up now?" Remy asked.

"I don't know, Remy." Garfield shrugged.

"Neither do I, Rem." Charlie shrugged, too.

While it sounded like Remy was complaning, in actuality, he loved hearing Misty sing.

So did Charlie and old Garfield.

For it was said that Misty's voice was like that of a Mermaid.

Misty walked over towards the fountain and looked at her reflection as she began to sing.

Misty:** Yes, the pretty face**

**Yes, the sunny smile**

**Yes, each hair in place**

**And yes, she can be guile**

As she sang she swept at her reflection with her hand.

Then she walked over to a tapestry that showed her childhood, from her being raised by Arthur to being a small child.

Misty: **Proper and polite**

**Never makes a wave**

**Born just to delight**

**And bred to behave**

Then she started to dance around her room, grabbing Garfield in a dance.

"Whoa! Easy there, Misty!" Garfield said, but it was too late, as Misty twirled the fat cat around in her dance.

Misty: **But she is more than this**

**There's a mind in the body**

**Of this pretty miss**

**She is more than this**

**So much more**

**So much more**

**She is more than this!**

As she was done dancing with Garfield, the cat felt a bit dizzy and began walking funny.

"Garfield! Garfield, are you okay?" Remy asked before Garfield burped.

"Oh...I felt quite...queasy."

"Silly old Garfield." Charlie laughed.

"You remind me so much of my granddaughter Red, Misty." Granny said as she brought Misty back into the room from her balcony and placed her shoes on her feet and teal veil on her face.

Misty: O**utwardly she's free**

**Inwardly she's bound**

**Given half the chance**

**She might prove profound**

**Has a thought or two**

**Different from the rest**

**Has a point of view**

**That must be expressed**

"Oh no, not again." Garfield groaned, but Misty didn't grab him this time, she just danced again.

"Whew!" The other pets sighed in relief.

Misty: **Yes, she is more than this**

**There's a mind in the body**

**Of this pretty miss**

**She is more than this**

**So much more**

**So much more**

**She is more than this!**

When she finished her song, Misty held two roses in her hands as she looked out her window.

One was blue and the other was yellow.

She really wanted to be free and to show her adopted father that she was more than a prim and proper Princess.

Then she gave a sneer as she looked down at the walkway to the castle.

"Ugh...it's that creepy Rothbart." Misty groaned in annoyance as the gates opened for him and his Orc and other monster guards, who were carrying Ash and his friends, who were kept in cages.

"As Rothbart's guards were taking me and my friends inside of Cair Paravel...I gazed upon Princess Misty for the first time." Ash's voice narrated as he looked up at Misty, who was looking in interest.

Little did Rothbart's guards know was that Daffy and his partners, along with their messenger and speedster, a brown Mexican mouse named Speedy Gonzales, were creeping up towards Ash.

Daffy was, anyway.

Misty then ran off as if to speak with Arthur.

"I had never seen anyone or anything so beautiful in all my life...And Daffy had never seen anything like the Golden Balls." Ash narrated again as Daffy stopped in his tracks and looked up at the Balls.

"Hoo mamma!" Daffy said as he examined the balls with his eyes going upward, before they blinked with a 'Ka-Ching!' sound.

But before he could get into the castle, the doors closed on him.

"Hey wait, wait, guys. Don't close that door one me. I-. Oh!" Daffy said in defeat, before he walked off in anger.

"They're...despicable!"

"So, Senor Daffy, what are we gonna do?" Speedy asked.

"You should be ash-, ash-, ash-, ash-. Oh...you shouldn't have let that poor kid take the blame for an accident you caused, Daffy. I say you should apologize for what happened." Porky scolded.

"What? And let Captain Ryan have my head for a trophy? No way, Porky! This duck has more important matters to attend to than apologizing to some random kids." Daffy scoffed.

"If you do apologize, then perhaps Ryan might change his mind about that reward on your head, Daffy." Bugs insisted.

"I've got a much better idea..." Daffy said as he gathered his friends around and spoke in a whisper.

"Why do I get a feeling that this isn't gonna end well?" Porky asked in fear.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Misty walked towards her sleeping father, who was resting on his throne.

"Wake up. Wake up, Daddy." Misty said as she kissed Arthur's cheek, which woke him up immediately.

Rothbart then came into the castle, much to the chagrin of Ryan, Balthazar, Danny, June and Jesse, who glared at him, bringing gifts and such.

"Oh...Great Arthur, have no fear. Rothbart, your grand Vizier, is here." Rothbart said proudly.

"Oh...it's you, Rothbart..." Arthur said half-awake.

Ryan gathered his wife, his mentor, his brother and his brother's girlfriend and they spoke aside to each other.

"I don't know what Rothbart's up to, guys. But I don't trust him. Why Arthur even allows that...Hades worshipper into the most sacred city of Zeus is beyond my understanding." Ryan said.

For Ryan and Balthazar did not trust Rothbart one bit, nor did they tolerate his worshipping Hades, the God of the Dead, who had bad blood with his own brother Zeus.

"I agree with you, Ry. I mean...the way he looks at Misty sometimes is...just not normal." Danny agreed.

"Yeah. I mean...who does that Enchanter think he is to be looking at the Princess like...she were some prize?" June asked in disgust.

"I just hope that Arthur finds out what that jerk is up to and kicks him out of Cair Paravel for good." Jesse concurred.

"I know, Ryan, Danny, June, Jesse. But we must respect the King's decision to allow Rothbart in our midsts for a time. We must also trust in the Gods and their will. Perhaps one day, he'll be expelled from Cair Paravel, and all will be as it was. Until then, we must act civil towards him." Balthazar suggested.

"You're right Balthazar. But I won't like it." Ryan said, before they all went back to their normal positions.

Ash was brought before the King, along with his friends.

Misty looked at Ash inquisitively.

Then both teens turned their heads in a different direction.

Until Misty got her head back in place and shook it.

This however made Ryan give a huge grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about, Ry?" June asked.

"Ha ha ha ha. Isn't this adorable, June. They look so CUTE together." Ryan said quietly sighing.

"Uh...how would you know, Ryan? They haven't even met." Jesse asked her husband.

"I know, Jess, because...I mean...look at the way they're looking at each other." Ryan said.

"I think Ryan you need to stop praying to Athena, Aphrodite or Hera, or whichever Goddess you worship for marriage or love. I think they're just staring at each other." Danny suggested.

"Do NOT mock the Gods, Danny. Unlike you...I believe in their will." Ryan said in a scolding voice.

Even though Danny was not a very religious guy, Ryan was, and as his adopted brother, he was entitled to his own opinion, but to state that the Gods did not exist was blasphemous.

"I know what you mean, Ryan. You've seen the Gods with your own two eyes before." Balthazar said.

"Anyway...let's see what happens next." Ryan insisted.

Then Rothbart spoke softly.

"Oh, greatest King of all the Earth...this low-born cobbler and his friends of no such worth, attacked me in the square today...shall we take his head away?" Rothbart suggested as he grabbed Ash and his friends and brought them towards Arthur.

"Uh...oh yes, Rothbart. If you really think so..." Arthur said half-asleep.

"Wait!" Ryan called out.

"What now, Ryan?" Rothbart asked in annoyance.

"I want to hear his side of the story, as well as the side of his friends." Ryan suggested.

"Ryan's right, Rothbart. I mean...what has he done?" Misty asked.

Then Rothbart pulled a tack from out of Ash's mouth and explained.

"At-'tacked' me."

"Oh...really?" The Captain and Princess asked unconvinced.

"Yes..." Rothbart said.

"That's not true...we didn't attack him." Jeremy said.

"Yeah...this is all just a big misunderstanding." Mushu insisted.

"It's the fault of that duck who entered Ash's cobbler shop and-." Batty said before Ryan gave a surprised look.

"Wait! Did you say...duck?" Ryan asked the fruit bat.

"Yes..."

"Did he have a white patch on his neck?" Ryan asked again.

"I...don't know...but he had a pig and a rabbit for partners." Batty said, much to Ryan's excitement and delight.

"HA! I knew it. Daffy Duck started this, didn't he?" Ryan asked.

"You know him, Captain Ryan?" Mushu asked.

"Know him? Daffy has been number one on my hit list for the longest time. And I'm getting very close to having him brought to justice for his crimes." Ryan said.

No sooner had they spoken, when Ash tried to get out of Rothbart's grip.

But he stepped on Rothbart's foot, causing the Enchanter to trip and fall...on Ash's tacks, which appeared on his arms.

"Ooh...ow! You great fool!" Rothbart snarled at Ash, causing Arthur to wake up in surprise and Misty, Ryan and the others to laugh.

Misty, thinking quickly, took off her shoe and broke it when no one else was looking.

"It just so happens, Daddy...I need a cobbler." Misty said as she showed her adopted father her 'broken' shoe.

This caused Rothbart to look surprised, and Ash stood up in surprise, too.

Ryan grinned in delight.

"Nice thinking, Misty."

"Thanks, Ry." Misty said with a smile.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." Arthur said.

Then Misty shook the shoe, causing Rothbart's eyes to swing in the direction of the shoe.

Ash then took the shoe in his hand and examined it.

"Hey...what about us?" Mushu asked.

"Don't worry...I'll take care of it." Ryan said as he cut the locks from the cages and the animals came towards Ash's side.

Rothbart, of course had to consent with Misty's wishes.

So he feigned a smile as he face blushed with delight.

"Of course...O Rose of the Land...Your slightest whim...is my command." Rothbart said.

"Go...with Princess Misty..." Arthur said before he went back to sleep, causing Ash to stare at Rothbart, who glared and frowned at him.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll make sure to keep Rothbart off your back." Jesse swore with a smirk.

"Trust my wife on that promise." Ryan agreed.

Then a few moments later, at night atop Rothbart's private tower, lights began to emit from the eyes of the tower as Ash narrated.

"That night, casting shadows over the sweet dreams of the people of Cair Paravel, Rothbart orchestrated his most sinister plan..."

Then we got a glimpse inside Rothbart's tower.

"They sleep. They're all asleep...but I am quite awake...eh, Vlad?" Rothbart asked his vulture assistant and tormented pet, Vlad Vladikoff, who was asleep on a globe of the world.

"I rise above the human heap...the world is mine to take...eh, Vlad?" Rothbart said as he twirled the globe and threw Vlad off towards the wall.

"Hey...Rothbart! I need my beauty rest...okay?" Vlad said in annoyance as he flew off and fell back asleep on an hourglass.

"Men are fools to walk in their dreams...they sleep their lives away. But I...Rothbart will reign supreme..."

Then Rothbart went toward the sleeping Vlad and began tickling him.

"For they are easy prey...eh, Vlad?"

That caused Vlad to jump in surprise.

"You're giving me heart attacks here!"

"Sorry, Vlad. Anyway where was I? Oh yes...for I intend to take as wife...the daughter of the King!" Rothbart said evilly as he let out the cane he carried towards Vlad and poked him.

"OW! What? Not the stick now." Vlad groaned.

"Don't be a chicken, Vlad. Come on up. It won't hurt you...much."

"All right." Vlad said as he got on Rothbart's cane, which accidentally was above a torch of fire.

Rothbart laughed evilly before he spoke.

"And with her as my royal bride, I'll rule in public sight...with Princess Misty as my bride, the crown...is mine, I'm right. Eh, Vlad?"

As Rothbart laughed evilly...Vlad's tail caught on fire...

"Uh...is it hot in here?" Vlad asked before he realized he was on fire and screamed.

"AH!"

Then a dark shadow appeared in the room, surprising Rothbart as he and Vlad turned to see the shadow take form.

It was Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, the God whom Rothbart worshipped and he was NOT happy.

"Hello, Rothbart...Vlad..." Hades said callously.

"Lord Hades. What are you doing here?" Rothbart asked in surprise.

"What is going on here? Why have you not married the Princess yet?" Hades demanded.

Rothbart and Vlad gulped.

"Well...my Lord Hades...she's a stubborn little thing...and well...I just haven't made my move yet." Rothbart said nervously as he and Vlad backed off to the wall in fear.

Though Rothbart was a powerful Enchanter, he was a mere mortal and no match for Hades, a God of Olympus.

If you were unfortunate to have offended Hades or have wasted his time...you'de be dead.

"Well, you better make your move soon, Rothbart. Because if you don't marry Misty by the next full moon...I will drag your soul into the deepest pits of Tartarus where you shall suffer an eternity of blood and pain as you CANNOT imagine!" Hades snarled as fire came from his hands.

"Yes...my Lord." Rothbart said fearfully.

Then Hades calmed down and extended his hand out.

"Very well, Rothbart...Vlad. Let's shake on it, then."

Rothbart was suspicious but, then he gave in.

"Oh...thank you, Hades. I knew that you had mercy in your-." Rothbart said as he shook Hades' hand, only to find out the hard way...

"Ah!" Rothbart screamed as his hand burned and pulled it away.

"Perhaps...this will remind you that I expect you to keep your end of the bargain. Because if you fail...I will personally see to it that you suffer for an eternity. Are we clear?" Hades asked, hoping to make his point valid.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes! Yes, sir." Rothbart said clutching his burned hand.

"Relax...the pain only lasts for a minute or two...but it shall be a reminder that I don't tolerate failure, Rothbart. You have three weeks time to fulfill your part of the bargain. And by the end of those three weeks, I expect to see you and Misty wed...as well as offer as many souls as you can to me. Is that clear?" Hades asked.

"It is."

"Good...I will be watching, Rothbart. Do NOT fail me." Hades said as he disappeared back to the Underworld.

"Soon, Zeus...you will pay for cheating me...when Rothbart is King...and the Titans are unleashed." Hades vowed evilly.

Later, Hampton was still riding as fast as Spirit could take him.

"Must...warn...King Arthur!"

No matter how grievous his injuries were...he had to reach Cair Paravel soon, or all would be lost.

Author's notes: Well, Ash and Misty have finally met...but Rothbart has a terrible plan, one that he must fulfill in order to pay back a debt with Hades.

Rothbart: This wasn't in the script.

Me: No...but it did give me an idea as to how to make the story a bit more interesting. Anyway, here's what you need to know.

Charlie is the main protagonist of the All Dogs Go To Heaven series.

Garfield is the title character of the Garfield comics.

Remy is the main character of Ratatouille.

Speedy Gonzales is another Looney Tunes cartoon character who's had quite a history with Daffy.

There are some references to Hoodwinked!

Ryan's conversation with Batty about Daffy is a reference to The Great Mouse Detective.

And the scene with Hades was my original scene.

Until the next chapter read, review and suggest. Until then, see ya later, alligators.


End file.
